the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Gods
"Seven deadly gods, seven ways to prod, seven holy paths to hell and your trip begins. Seven downward slopes seven bloodies hopes seven are your burning fires, seven your desires..." — The Child of the Sun, by Eiserne Jungfrau, Sunnan prelate and poet Eiserne Jungfrau; The Child of the Sun (''T9A:FB Rulebook'', p20) The Dark Gods, also known as The Seven Flowers of ChaosGeorges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) or simply the Seven'Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p28-31''),' is a collection of seven deities who serve under Father Chaos. They are said to have "formed themselves around the great Sins of the mortals" Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p28-31''). * Akaan, God of Gluttony * Cibaresh, God of Lust * Kuulima, Goddess of Envy * Nukuja, Goddess of Sloth * Savar, God of Pride * Sugulag, God of Greed * Vanadra, Goddess of Wrath History The Dark Gods are known to have a special relation to Father Chaos, who was one of the first things in creation The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p20-21), so there is little limit to how old they can be. However, the Dark Gods are supernals Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, p134) and are therefore considered immortal. For immortal beings the concept of birth is perhaps not applicable, so the origins of the Dark Gods can possibly never be known. One of the oldest records of Dark God worship is from ancient Naptesh, placing it somewhere in the Second or Third Age. In this record, warriors of Kupash, believed to be an older name for Vanadra, are said to attack the Naptaan people. Erika Leitzke; On Worshippers of Darkness (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p34-35) Worship It has been said that the Dark Gods find worshippers among those who indulge in their specific vice. Audience with the Great Seer Draigh Sangrey (The 9th Scroll, issue 11, p10) The Dark Gods are the patron gods, together with Father Chaos, of the Warriors of the Dark Gods. There are also cults dedicated to the Dark Gods in many cities Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Warriors of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Rulebook, p144). Many so called barbarian cultures around the world are said to worship the Dark Gods Tabor Delphino; keynote lecture in Narrenwald (T9A:FB Rulebook, p125) Atharsaga, part 1 (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p20-21) Hudhaifa Uddin; The Chronology of Foreign Nations (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p56-57). Cults The Dark Gods are said to be worshipped in cults in most many cities of the world . Among other things, these cults are believed to be recruitment points for the Warriors of the Dark Gods. The cultists offer devotees with a more martial disposition to meet a daemon to form the Pact. Parchment found clutched by a dead scribe in the ruins of the Abbey of Listowell (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p16-17) Warriors of the Dark Gods Main article: Warriors of the Dark Gods The Warriors of the Dark Gods are individuals who have sold their soul to a Dark God and started down the Paths of Ascension. This gives them increased strength and lifespan, as well as a chance of immortality if they please their god. To do this they do deeds of glory, such as slaying ferocious beasts and raiding civilised lands. Extract from the Litany of the Exalted (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p18) Barbarians Main article: Barbarians Records exist of so called barbarians worshipping the Dark Gods in the Makhar Steppe , Åskland , and Taphria . Andrea Barbiano (948 A.S.) The Tools of the Trade (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p54) Liam Quiverpike; Extract from the final act of the Fall of The Corsair King (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p54). Internal struggles Supposedly, the Dark Gods are known to wage wars among themselves in the Immortal Realm.Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, fifth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p52) Sources Category:Deities Category:Dark Gods